New Beginnings
by Dragonfly-heart-Angel-Soul
Summary: Bella is moving back to Forks to live with her father. She is looking for a fresh start after a bad relationship and a teenage pregancy. Emmett is Charlie's neighbor trying to live after losing his mother? How will these two help each other?
1. Chapter 1

Emmett POV

I stood in Charlie Swan's living room which was filled with the boxes his daughter shipped up from Phoenix. She was supposed to arrive for the next day, so Charlie asked for my help to get everything ready. I had been cutting his grass for years now and he asked me to help me whenever he needs something done around the house. "What did she send the whole city of Phoenix here?" I asked as I looked around.

"She wants this to seem as close to home as it can." He said as he took a box up the stairs I followed him into the room that was going to be the nursery for his little grandbaby when it got here. "I think I should warn you Bella has been through a lot this past year. She doesn't really trust people, so you have to slowly let her get used to her." He said as he looked at me as we started putting the baby's clothes in the dresser and the closet.

"So are we setting the crib set she sent in the basement?" I asked him as I looked around the room that he and I spent two months getting ready.

"Yeah, Bella will probably want Hayden closer to her for the first few nights." He answered.

"That boy really did a number on her didn't he?" I asked him.

"More than you could ever imagine." Charlie mumbled as he unpacked the boxes. "I just hope being here will help her become Bells again." He said as he looked at me.

"Well I will go set up the basement if you got this." I said as I looked at him.

"That would sure be a help." He said as he smiled up at me. Charlie went out of his way to make everything perfect for Bella and Hayden. He put carpet in the basement and painted the walls. Bought furniture, hung photos that he thought she would like. I never met Bella before. Her mother and her were long gone before my mother moved us here. But, I love Charlie like a father. He really took me under his wing. I had never had a real man influence before him. So, if Bella is anything like her father I am sure I will love her. I set up her bed and the crib before I unpacked all her boxes. When I finished I couldn't believe that this was where Charlie used to store the deer meat and beer.

"I think I am going to head home." I said as I walked into the living room.

"You are coming for dinner tomorrow, right?" He asked me as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, Alice is thrilled to meet Bella." I said as I looked at him. "But, I will probably be here earlier. Cut the grass you know."

"Sounds great." He said as I walked out the door. I walked across the street to the house I have called home for five years now. This house saw happiness and pain. This is where my family learned to breathe again, but also where we lost our mother. My older sister Alice is all I have right now. Although you wouldn't guess she is older than me. She is so tiny.

"Em, where were you?" Alice asked as I walked in the kitchen.

"Helping Charlie. He is a nervous wreck about his daughter moving in with him." I said as I sat down at the counter.

"Oh, Charlie is such a sweet man." She said. "I brought you home a treat from the bakery. You need to thank Anna for it when you go in there." She said as she pointed at the bag on the kitchen table.

"I always do." I said as I smiled at her.

"Your coach called me." She said as she looked at me. "Why did you tell him you weren't going back to the team?"

"We can't afford the three hundred dollar activity fee." I said as I looked at her.

"I will make it work. You are to dam good to give up now." She said as she pointed her spatula in my face.

"Alice you don't scare me." I said as I got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I have homework!" I called to her as I made my way up the stairs.

**Let me know what you think. I know this is a short beginning, but I will have the next chapter up in no time at all. I don't own Twilight. **

**~Dragonfly**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I felt peace for the first time in a long time as I walked out of the small Port Angeles airport with Hayden in my arms and my father by my side carrying our bags. "It is so nice to have you home, Bells." He said as he wrapped his free arm around me. He is right it is nice.

"I just hope Hayden sleeps through the car ride." I said as I looked at my beautiful daughter in my arms. She is barely six months old. Just about the same age I was when my mother took me and left this place. "She was starting to get fussy on the plane. I don't think you want to listen to a screaming baby the whole hour ride." I explained as he put our bags in the trunk of the cruiser. My father was the Police Chief of Forks, Washington. Unfortunately the cruiser is the only car he has.

"I am sure she will be fine." He said as he watched me put her in her car seat. "Gosh she looks just like you Bells." He said softly.

"I am thankful for that." I replied as we pulled out of the parking lot. We didn't talk the whole ride home. I wasn't surprised that his house hadn't changed at all since I was a baby. The white panels still needed painted and the door was still forest green. My mother was the one who painted it that god awful color. I will never understand why. Hayden started to cry as we stood outside waiting for Charlie to meet us with the key. I could tell she was going to be like me and hate the rain that seemed to be a constant in this town. Maybe it can wash away all my pain.

"Oh don't cry, Grandpa is here." Charlie said as he put the key in the door. When I walked into the entry way I wondered if this could be a family home. It screamed bachelor pad with the blue walls and the huge television. He still had the beige sofa that my mother picked out when they first got married, but now it was pushed against the wall. Allowing his leather recliner had the best view of the television that was mounted about the mantel. He had pictures from my childhood everywhere along with a few pictures of Hayden. The ones that caught my eye the most were in the center of the wall the sofa was pushed against. It was the picture taken at the hospital by a friendly nurse the day I was born. We looked like a perfect family there with Renee holding me as Charlie wrapped his arm around her. Right next to that was a picture of Hayden and I the day she was born. My mother took this picture for me. I almost forgot I sent it to my father. "That's one of my favorites too." Charlie said as he looked at me. "You look like one proud Momma." He said with a smile.

"I am." I said as I looked at Hayden who was fast asleep in her car seat that I set on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She looked peaceful. "I think she likes it here." I said with a smile as I wondered into the kitchen. It was still the same god awful yellow my mother had chosen. The white lace curtains that still hung there on the window above the sink. One the refrigerator Charlie had more pictures taped on. I couldn't help, but smile at them. There was one in the middle of him and me when he took me fishing once. He was smiling holding up a fish as I look terrified. I remember how I cried until he threw it back in. I never wanted to see my dad kill a fish. I turned around to see the same old round wood kitchen table with the four thief store missed matched chairs.

"I made your old room into a nursery for Hayden." My dad said as he looked at me. I just nodded as I walked back out into the entry way and looked up at the steps. I never spent much time here with my dad, but I know I fell down these steps at least thirty times. Each time Charlie would call Marty his paramedic friend to make sure I was okay. Moving back to Forks didn't seem real until I was climbing those steps my father trailing behind me. Upstairs there were only three rooms. Charlie's was on the left, the bathroom in the center, and what used to be mine room on the right. He had the door shut, but I knew he already wanted it to feel like home by the way he hung the wooden letters HCS on the door. Those were my little girl's initials, Hayden Charlotte Swan. He had painted the letters pink and brown. "Billy's son curved those for me." He said as he looked at me.

"They are beautiful dad." I said as I hugged him. Part of me wondered if he was trying to make up for all the years he missed with me with Hayden. I know in my heart Charlie would have been an amazing dad if he had the chance. Hell, he still was an amazing dad even if I barely knew him. He stuck by me during my worst moments.

"You know you need to open the door to see the room?" He asked as he looked at me. I just laughed as I opened the door. I was in shock by how much my father did. I was expecting to see the white walls with my crib in the corner the pink curtains blowing in the wind, maybe with Grandma Swan's rocking chair in the corner. I was prepared to walk back in time. Nothing else in the house had changed how could I have imagined he would have changed everything. I looked down at the dark hardwood floors. I remembered the white carpet that was there before. This looked so much better and went well with the light brown paint. I walked over to the wall and ran my hand over the hand painted tree with pink cherry blossoms. There were dragonflies flying around it and then Hayden was painted in script. "Alice did that for me. I think you will love her."

"Whose is Alice?" I asked him as I turned around.

"Her and her brother, Emmett, live across the street. I have kind of taken them under my wing since their mother passed away last year." He said as I looked at the mahogany dresser and changing table. "Emmett helped put all the furniture together and Alice helped pick it out. She has a great eye." Charlie said as I ran my hand along the crib that he had set up. The pink and brown bed set they had picked out was beautiful; it was pink with brown scrolls on it.

"She does. This is perfect dad." I said as I hugged him. That's when I saw Grandma Swan's rocking chair looking out the window with the blanket she made for me on it. That was the perfect final touch.

"I just want you to feel at home here." He said as he patted my back. I just smiled up at him. "It is home dad." I said as I thought about how I could get used to living here. I could make this home, no question about it.

"I hope you don't mind, I had to put you in the basement." He said as we walked back down the stairs.

"Just tell me a deer won't be staring me in the face." I said with a laugh as I looked at Hayden who was still asleep. I walked over and picked her up. "We are home." I mumbled to her.

"Should I hold her on the way down stairs? I mean you have never been good with stairs." My dad said as he opened the basement door.

"I can handle it. I am always super careful when my monkey is in my arms." I said as I followed him down the steps. I was stunned to see that my dad finally put carpet down here. I was even more stunned to see how he set up a nice bedroom in what used to be the room the freezer was in. "Alice?" I asked as I looked at the black and white bedroom suit that matched the one I sent for Hayden almost perfectly.

"Yeah, I went into the store one and walked straight out." He admitted. That so sounded like my dad. He is so helpless at times. I just smiled as I looked at the white dresser that had four pictures of Hayden and my mother spread across it. I looked over into the other corner where Hayden's second crib was set up to see another beautiful painting over the gray walls. It was a white magnolia. "I remembered how much you loved them." He said as he looked at me.

"You're the best." I said as I looked at him.

"You could say that." He said with a smile as he looked at me. "Oh before I forget, Emmett put the high chair, the swing, and the play pin the closet under the steps." He said as we walked back upstairs. I just nodded hoping I would be able to remember that when I needed to know it. "Well, I hate to be this way, but I need to run to the store before it closes." He said as he looked at his watch. Pretty much everything in Forks closed at seven and it was nearing five.

"We will be just fine." I said as I looked at Hayden. "I think I am going to go put her in her bed." I said as I watched him head for the door. I walked up the steps and walked into the nursery. I placed Hayden in her bed. She was sound asleep the aspect of traveling tried her out. "What do you think of this place?" I asked her. "We can make this home right." I said softly. I thought about the fear I lived in before. Yet, I felt more at peace here I still went through the house and locked the doors and windows. Since I found out I was pregnant I was scared of what James would do if he found out. I wasted four years of my life on a man that slept with over forty other women during that time. High school love shouldn't be so fucked up. I loved him with all my heart, but when I found out from a friend who he really was I knew I couldn't keep holding on. Then one of our friends made a comment about how I was getting cubby and he said if I was pregnant he would kill the baby. I wasn't going to ruin his life. So, I hide it. I switched schools. Only kept the friends I could trust, but over time I became so paranoid I scared them away. I am working on putting the pieces of my life back together. But, even here in Forks, I don't know if I can ever trust another man again. I was sitting in the kitchen sipping on a water I found in the refrigerator just thinking when in the window above the sink I saw what appeared to be a man's face. The window faced the backyard. I wasn't completely sure of what to do. I went to the back door and saw an umbrella sitting against it. It was one of the large old timey umbrellas. I grabbed it and crept out the door making sure it was shut behind me. I walked over to the muscular man who was standing by the kitchen window. I noticed that he had headphones on, but I couldn't tell what he was doing. "HEY!" I yelled trying to get his attention as I held the umbrella up. He just took his headphones off and turned his head. "What are you doing out here?" I asked him as he jumped at the sight of me and turned around completely.

"I was trimming the bushes." He replied as he tossed the garden trimmers that were in his hand on the ground. Was he serious?

"Okay I can piece that together, but can you tell me why?" I asked him.

"Look Bella just put the umbrella down." He said softly as he moved closer to me.

"Don't move any closer." I said as I tried to remember from my time in Forks if I knew him. "I will call the police." I said as I searched in my mind, but I didn't remember him. His green eyes, muscular build; short black hair was all foreign to me.

"I don't think you will have to." He said as Charlie pulled up.

"Cool it killer." Charlie said as he ran up behind me. He took the umbrella from me. "Well, Emmett I see you meet Bella." My dad as he looked at the guy in front of me.

"You're Emmett?" I asked as my face I am sure turned bright red. I suddenly felt stupid, but hey you can't blame me I didn't know the dude. I had never met the wonderful Emmett and Alice, I am sure of that.

"Emmett Cullen at your service." He said as he held his hand out for me to shake.

"Sorry I threatened you with an umbrella." I said as I shook his hand.

"No worries." He replied.

"Let's get you both in the house." Charlie said as he opened the back door.

"Umm…dad the groceries." I said as I looked at him.

"Right, I will be there in a minute." He said as he walked back towards the cruiser. Emmett and I just walked into the house.

"So how are you liking Forks?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen and washed his hands.

"It's Forks." I said as I looked at him. Meaning I don't know yet. I have to start at a new high school, find a new job, and a new daycare. Nothing is figured out about my Forks life yet, so I don't know.

"I see your point there. I remember when I first moved here I hated it." He said as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a soda. Apparently he felt at home here.

"Where are you from?" I asked softly.

"Atlanta." He replied as he sat down at the kitchen table. I just stood there awkwardly. He seemed so comfortable here. It was strange to me. I just nodded my head.

"Well, I think I forgot the beer." Charlie said as he walked in with three brown paper bags. "Not that it matters I am the only one here old enough to drink." He said with a laugh as he looked at the two of us. "Is this the right formula?" He asked as he pulled out the box.

"Yeah." I said as I took it from him. "I had enough to get her through the night." I said as I put it on the counter.

"Well, I was already at the store." Charlie said as he put the rest of the groceries up. "I hope you two don't mind, but I am just going to order pizza."

"It's not us you have to worry about Alice will probably get on you about your heart." Emmett said with a laugh. What was wrong with his heart? I didn't know about anything. "Ali is a super health nut." Emmett explained before I was summed up stairs by Hayden's crying.

"Is Mommy's girl ready to get up?" I asked her as I picked her up. "Oh you need a diaper change." I said as I looked at her. I looked for the new diapers. "Shit, we don't have any." I ran down stairs stinky baby in my hands. "Dad did you happen to pick up any diapers?" I asked him. He probably thought I was a bad mother for not having something as simple as diapers.

"No, but don't worry I will run and get some." He said as he walked towards the door. He opened the door to reveal a short woman standing there. "Alice is here." He said as he looked at me.

"And I brought tampons, diapers, and beer because I knew Charlie would probably forget those." She said as she handed him a grocery bag and a six pack.

"You are a lifesaver, Alice." He replied as he handed me the bag. I walked back upstairs and changed Hayden's diaper before rejoining the party.

"Oh she is just adorable." Alice said as rushed towards us. I could tell from her appearance Alice was an artsy girl, young too, probably just barely twenty one. "Charlie wasn't kidding when he said she was perfect." She said as Hayden smiled at the attention.

"You want to hold her?" I asked her. Her face just lit up as she took Hayden into her arms.

"We are just going to have to spoil you silly. Yes we are." She said as she sat down with Hayden. I could tell that Charlie valued these two as family, but I was having a hard time wondering if I could put them into my life like Charlie did.

"Emmett, you need to keep an eye on my little girl tomorrow." Charlie said later on as we sat there eating our dinner. "The first day at a new school is never easy." He said as he looked at me.

"Don't worry Emmy will watch your Bella." Alice said as she smiled at him.

"Hey you can't speak for me." He said as he looked at his sister. "But, yeah I will keep Bella from embarrassing herself." Emmett said as he looked at me. He had this goofy smile that was strangely adorable.

"That's not what he asked you to do." I replied with a chuckle as I looked at Hayden who was in her high chair playing with a wooden spoon that Charlie had given her.

"No, but that's what you need isn't?" He asked as he stuffed his face with pizza.

"No, I need a ride though." Charlie was just grinning at us. "What's up with you?" I asked him.

"I am just happy to have you here Bella." He answered. "I feel like I have a complete family here."

"You do Charlie." Alice said as she smiled at him.

"Oh I haven't told you what Bella did to your brother yet." Charlie said as he looked at her. I just laughed as Charlie told the story that surely is going to haunt me forever. Something just felt right sitting there at that table. I could see Alice the funky artsy girl, being like the older sister I never had. And Emmett, I don't know where he will fit into my life, but I just know he will. I felt as if the broken pieces of me were gluing themselves back together as I sat there. I felt as if I could breathe for the first time in a year. I was staring to live slowly and I just knew everything would be okay. I just could feel it and I loved that feeling.


End file.
